


A Yearning You Can't Shake

by 2shytheshippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shytheshippy/pseuds/2shytheshippy
Summary: Arya's curiosity leads her and Gendry down a road they never would've imagined.





	1. The Climax

i.

“Let me see it.” Arya asked, casually, as she chewed her gum and looked at the TV in front of them.

Crinkling his brow, Gendry didn’t immediately process her ask. When he did, he wasn’t sure what she’d been asking.

“Let you see what?”

A smiled played on Arya’s lips as she then took a quick peak at her best friend. The room was filled with noises from the video games and the incessant clicking from their button mashing. Gendry bit his lip in concentration as he focused on the task at hand. Inexplicably, Arya found it adorable.

“Your dick,” Arya said, without hesitation. “I wanna see it.”

Gendry barked out a laugh. “Fuck off, Arya.”

He shook his head at her remark as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

“No, I’m serious,” she persisted. “I wanna see your dick.”

Gendry looked at Arya, and then back to the TV. The older man cackled to himself again. “Yea. Sure ya do.”

Without caring that they were in the middle of a campaign, Arya took Gendry’s controller and hid it behind her back. Her controller sat untouched in front of her as she intently stared at Gendry.

“What the fuck, Arya? Are you out of your mind?”

Gendry tried to reach for the controller, but Arya held it outside of his reach, but not by much.

“I’ll give it back to you once you show me,” she stated.

Incredulously, Gendry scoffed. “You were serious about that?”

Arya nodded.

“Why in the seven hells would you want to see my cock?” Her friend was wide eyed and beside himself. “I mean, you’ve seen a shit ton of them already.”

Popping her gum, Arya gave Gendry a hard look. “Yeah…in porn. Not in real life.”

“It’s the same thing,” Gendry rationalized. He was worked up. “You’ve seen one cock, you’ve seen them all.”

Arya chortled. “Are you nervous to show me your dick? Is it small?”

The college student looked at Gendry’s crotch area, and then back at the dark haired man.

Offended, Gendry emphatically declared, “No.”

“Gendry, it’s not that big of a deal,” Arya said. “If I’ve seen a shit ton of them already, what difference does it make?”  
  
“Becau—because it does.” Gendry didn’t know how else to explain himself. “I mean, what if I asked to see your boobs—“

Before Gendry could finish his sentence, Arya clutched her tank top and sweatshirt in her hands and lifted them. She flashed her breasts at Gendry for about five seconds before covering herself back up. Against the soft cloth, Arya could tell that her nipples hardened at the cold air. She thought about how ashamed her mom would be if she knew what she just did. Arya smiled at the thought.

In shock, Gendry stared at her covered breasts as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. He rubbed his goatee, and then shook his head.

“I showed you mine,” Arya began. “Now, show me yours.”

“You really want to see it?”

Arya rolled her eyes. “No, I asked to see you dick because I don’t want to see it,” she said, sarcastically.

“You’re a proper asshole, you know that, right?” Arya smiled. At this point in their friendship, remarks like that were terms of endearment.

As Gendry started to pull down his pants, Arya said, “No, stand up.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Gendry crossed over Arya and carefully got off of the bed. It was a high rise bed due to Arya’s dresser being underneath her bed. Briefly, Gendry fiddled with the drawstring on his shorts before he untied them. He slid his shorts and underwear to his knees as he stood facing the bed.

Playing it cool, Arya quirked an eyebrow as she swung her legs back and forth where the dresser wasn’t. Hopping off of the bed, Arya looked at Gendry, and then his penis. She picked her foot up, and then pushed his shorts and underwear to the floor. Arya then got on her knees so that she was face to face with his member.

“Arya, wha—what are you doing?”

Smirking, Arya said, “What do you want me to do?” She saw Gendry’s stomach suck in as she tightly shut his eyes. “Kidding. I’m just getting a better look at it.”

And she did.

Although, like Gendry said, once you’ve seen one cock, you’ve seen them all, but seeing one in person felt different than on a screen. Arya has seen big ones, small ones, fat ones, skinny ones, and average sized ones.

Gendry was above average, but not overwhelmingly so, thick, and uncircumcised. As Arya expected, he didn’t groom his pubic region, which was dark and dense (and clean, thank Gods).

“Pull back your foreskin,” Arya instructed, fascinated.

Despite his questioning glance and frown, Gendry did as told as he held his penis and pulled back the skin. Arya’s eyes were big as she intently looked at Gendry’s flaccid penis.

“It’s…pretty,” she complimented.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gendry looked down at Arya. “Pretty?”

“Yea…pretty,” she repeated as she looked up at Gendry. Arya stood back up and smiled at Gendry. “Thanks.”

Confused and unsure of himself, Gendry said, “You’re welcome.”

He pulled up his shorts and underwear, and then sat by Arya on the bed as they restarted their campaigned from their last checkpoint.

ii.

Although Arya was small, she was slippery as hell.

Or maybe she was slippery because she was small.

Gendry wasn’t sure, but he tightened his arms around her and used his leg to pin her down. Arya wiggled against him as she grunted in frustration.

“I win, yea?” Gendry puffed.

Arya struggled as a response.

The more she struggled, the more Gendry tightened his grip.

There were two occasions where Gendry used to wrestle: as a child and in high school. When he was younger, he used to wrestle from time to time until wrestling led to real fights. It went from being fun to being painful real quick; that’s when Gendry learned that childhood ended early in Flea Bottom. In high school, he was only on the wrestling team for a few weeks before getting kicked off of the team for fighting.

Where as Arya wrestled all four years in high school.

Despite her obvious advantage, he still knew some moves and had his obvious strength to his advantage.

Somehow, Arya managed out of Gendry’s arms and lock his arms from behind and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I win, yea,” she repeated his words back to him.

He laughed.

This was the most absurd thing.

They were wrestling on her dorm floor because, of course they were. Gendry wasn’t sure when they started wrestling, but he knew Arya initiated. Probably baited or challenged him. Today, she wanted to show that her superior skill outmatched his pure strength. If she was a little bit stronger that may have been true, but she wasn’t.

After they tussled a few more rounds, both Gendry and Arya lay exhausted on the carpet. Heavily breathing in and out, Gendry looked at his best friend and chuckled.

Arya smiled back at him. She was flushed and her hair was a mess.

Pushing himself up, Gendry rested his back against the dresser and adjusted the bulge in his jeans.

Arya sat next to him. Her breathing was slowed down and her normal coloring was returning to her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and exaggeratedly sighed. Biting her lip, Arya wore a contemplative expression on her face.

“I wanna see it,” she stated.

Frowning, Gendry looked at her before it dawned on him what she meant.

“You’ve already seen it,” he sputtered.

Rolling her eyes, Arya said, “Not while you were hard.”

“What difference does it make,” he countered.

Arya grinned. “A huge one.” She playfully elbowed his side.

“You realize this is weird, right,” Gendry pointed out. “Is there something you’re trying to tell me? You got a crush on me, Arry?”

“Yeah, yeah, I do,” Arya replied. “I’ve been dreaming of the day to ask you to whip your dick out ever since the day we met.”

Gendry smiled at her response. “Oh no, I’m not going to ignore the fact that you’ve asked to see my dick twice just because you’re being sarcastic.”

Shaking her head, Arya deeply sighed. “Wouldn’t me asking to see your dick say that I want to fuck you and NOT date you?”

“Well, do ya,” Gendry asked. “Want to fuck me? Having a crush doesn’t always mean you want to go steady with someone.”

Gendry grinned at Arya.

“No,” she answered, as if Gendry’s question the most ridiculous thing in the world. “Take it out,” she demanded, ignoring his goofy grin.

Although this request was definitely weirder than the first time, Gendry stopped pestering her and did what she asked. He figured that there wasn’t any use of putting up as much as a fight as the first time because he was going to do what she wanted anyway.

Gendry unzipped his pants and pulled out his half erect penis for Arya to look at.

Arya swallowed. “I want to touch it,” she declared. Despite her strong, clear voice, her hand was shaky as it hovered near Gendry’s penis.

Gendry wasn’t sure what it was, Arya’s shaky hand, her intent stare, or her certainty in wanting to touch his dick, but he said, “Okay.”

Gently, Arya touched the sensitive flesh. Gendry’s hip twitched as he felt her make contact with his skin. She wore a look of curiosity and wonder as her fingertips carefully gripped him. “It feels weird,” she noted. “It feels squishy.”

“Please don’t squeeze too hard." Although Gendry was joking, he was also partially serious.

“I won’t,” she promised, as she looked at his penis in amazement. She’d noticed that he’d hardened even more in her hand.

As soon as Arya let go of him, Gendry took a deep breath. She got up and retrieved a bottle out of her desk drawer, and then sat back down beside him.

It was a bottle of lotion.

“Arya?”

She squeezed a moderate amount in her hand. “What?”

And, before he knew it, Arya had him in her hand again.

“Do you even know what you’re doing,” he gasped.

Sweetly, Arya smiled at him. “No. But, you’ll tell me if I’m doing something wrong," she said confidently.

Gendry wasn’t sure if Arya had a regular curiosity or a perverse one where she was determined to torment him. Granted, he was getting hand job out of this, but Arya Stark was truly one of the world’s greatest mysteries.

The back of Gendry’s head softly hit the dressed as a deep moan escaped from him.

“Fuck,” he swore.

On her part, Arya wore a look of concentration as she jerked Gendry off. Between gasps, Gendry advised Arya to tighten her grip a little bit and told her how he liked to be rubbed. Arya listened to the first and raised her eyebrow to the second part. She experimented with rhythms as she watched Gendry’s reaction to her touch. At times she went slow and, others, she maintained a moderate or faster sped. But, she kept her grip firm and her hand lubed.

She then started putting light pressure on his dick head as her other hand kept rubbing Gendry up and down.

Before he could react, Gendry squirted his load. Most of it was on Arya’s hand, some was on his shirt, and a small amount on his face.

Arya laughed so hard her face turned red.

iii.

It takes two hand jobs and an…interesting blowjob for Gendry to return the favor.

He doesn’t consider himself a selfish lover by any means.

Hell, the problem is he doesn’t know what to consider himself. They’re best friends, but Arya seemed hellbent on muddying those lines by touching on and sucking his dick. He didn’t expect her to put his dick in her mouth that last time. Gendry didn’t believe she expected it either. But, she did it and just went with it and now he feels as if he has to return the favor.

Gendry didn’t have an issue with doing that, but sex made things complicated, but they weren’t complicated for Arya.

What she wanted to do wasn’t simply fooling around, but experimenting with sexual activities with someone who made her feel comfortable. The fact that she felt comfortable doing these things with Gendry made him feel at ease, but he also felt uneasy at the fact that he was attracted to her (and a little bit in love), which made this complicated on his end.

But, he was a sucker for her and that made it impossible to ever tell her no.

Gods, she was going to break his heart, wasn’t she?

As Arya tugged at his jeans, Gendry slapped her hands away.

“What?” Arya was annoyed at him.

Gendry gestured to her bed. “Take off your knickers and get in the bed.”

At her alarmed expression, Gendry’s stomach tightened. “Arya,” he said softly. “We’re not going to do that. I’m not…I’m not going to fuck you. Just…do what I say, okay?”

Arya took off her jeans, and then her panties followed next. Vulnerable and insecure, she hopped on her bed and expectedly looked at Gendry.

Gendry rubbed his goatee as he looked at her. His jeans became uncomfortable as his dick began to harden. Carefully, he lifted himself onto the bed and sat next to Arya.

His touch was as light as a feather as his fingers danced across her thighs. Gently, he trailed a finger up and down the inside of her thighs. Arya gasped at his touch.

“Are your nipples sensitive for you,” Gendry asked.

Gendry knew that Arya masturbated. Sometimes she touched herself and other times she used a vibrator. He wasn’t privy to all of the details, but he wondered if she did more and if that could add to her enjoyment in this moment.

Arya nodded.

“Okay,” Gendry acknowledged.

With knowing hands, the older man continued rubbing on Arya’s legs. She was responsive to his rough, calloused hands, which definitely made Gendry harder than he already was. Pulling Arya into his lap and maneuvering them so that his back was against the headboard, Gendry slid his rough hands up her thigh until they reached her wet nether lips.

Arya gasped at his featherlight touch.

Oh, he was going to make her cum easily at this rate.

Gendry inserted one finger into Arya and her eyes flew open in surprise. Yeah, she was definitely cumming easily at this rate. Gendry carefully worked Arya with his finger before he methodically added one finger, and then another. He turned his fingers and slowly curled them.

“Gendry,” she cried out, softly.

Gods, she was so wet.

Gendry realized that her experimentation wasn’t as simple as curiosity and exploration, it was also wanting. She’d been yearning for a touch besides her own.

He increased his tempo, which increased Arya moans. Snaking a hand around her back, Gendry squeezed her nipple as he applied some pressure on her clit. Her fingers dugs into his skin and he felt her shiver as she came on his lap.

Lazily, Arya head lolled on his shoulder for a moment.

“Lay on your back,” he instructed.

Arya got off of Gendry’s lap and did as told. In that moment, Gendry could swear that Arya would do anything he asked her to. He made his way down between her legs and licked her wet cunt with his hot tongue.

Arya gasped in pleasure.

Swipe after swipe, with his eager and hungry tongue, Arya favorably reacted to Gendry. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer, which made Gendry smile. He devoured Arya’s soaking wet cunt until her voice was so hoarse, she could barely scream his name.

iv.

They started making out.

It actually took them a while to start kissing in the first place.

What was interesting to Arya was that it didn’t also escalate into anything sexual—not overtly, at least.

But, they made out in her room, at his place, and in his car. Sometimes at bars where no one knew them. They made out a lot.

They started dry humping a lot too.

It started out innocently enough (as if dry humping could start out innocently at all). Arya straddled Gendry in her bed and she felt his bulge, which made her cunt ache for the friction. So, she rubbed against him. She ground her hips against his until she felt the wetness pool between her legs. And Gendry pulled her roughly against him and thrust upward, until her pleasure toppled over and she came.

He grunted in her ear, which meant he came too.

Embarrassed, he took off his jeans and cum stained underwear.

Arya offered to wash them for him.

Sometimes the kissing was almost as hot as the other stuff.

v.

If Gendry thought slowly putting on the condom was going to make her change her mind, he was sorely mistaken.

For a fact, she knew he wanted this as much as she did. And him painstakingly taking him time made her want it even more.

But, honestly, she knew he was nervous too. Although he’d had sex before, this was her first time. They were friends and this was far different and way more real than anything else they’d ever done. But, she wanted it just as badly as he did, if not, more.

Gendry looked at her with soft eyes after he finished rolling the condom on his dick. Her stomach clenched as she reached for him, and then brought him into a kiss. It was gentle and tender. The room wasn’t cold and he hadn’t touched her yet, but Arya still shivered.

She wanted this so badly.

Arya opened her legs for Gendry. Carefully, he nestled between them, and then searched her face for any doubt or fear.

There wasn’t any.

When Gendry entered Arya, his lips was on hers as she gasped into his mouth. Her nails felt like needles piercing into his skin. The pain was slight, but not overwhelming for her. She nuzzled his nose with her own before she affectionately kissed him.

His strokes were slow and purposeful as he lovingly stared at Arya. For a while, she gripped his shoulders, and then began caressing up and down his back. Gendry’s forearm rested above Arya’s head and his fingers lightly ran through her hair. Arya grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close so that his forehead rested against her.

Her other hand rested next to his hand above her head.

Gendry took his free hand intertwined their fingers.

They passionately kissed as Arya began meeting him thrust for thrust as best as she could.

—

“Arya, have you—“ Monica, Arya’s roommate, abruptly stopped talking.

Gendry sighed. He knew they should’ve went to his place. They managed to avoid Monica the other times they had sex, but she walked in on them when she was supposed to be out of town. It was ridiculous.

He was “hiding” under he covers as his face rested against Arya’s chest. Her arms were around him and her head was above the covers.

“Oh, hey, Monica,” Arya said, out of breath. “I thought you were coming back tomorrow.”

With laughter in her voice, Monica said, “I was, but my plans changed.”

“Clearly,” Arya noted the obvious.

“Umm…well, I’ll let you two get back to it,” Monica stated. “See you later, Gendry.”

“See you later, Monica,” Gendry said, muffled.

When Monica left the room, Arya and Gendry looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

As soon as Gendry slid back in, Arya pulled him in for a kiss. She rolled them over and said, “It’s my turn to get on top.”

“As mi’lady commands,” Gendry quipped.

Clutching his chest, Arya rolled her eyes as she started riding him.


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

-m’lover-

When Arya was younger, liking anyone romantically was an abstract concept for her.

People were stupid, especially boys.

And yet, she liked Gendry a lot. A lot a lot and she couldn’t help it. He was funny, kind, caring, brave, and stupid, but in a way she liked. Gendry wasn’t the first guy she found attractive, but he was the first one who she liked beyond his good looks. Even when they first met, Arya had found Gendry attractive, but now, his mere existence was a turn on for her.

Everything did it for her from the way he furrowed his brows, bit his lip, cracked his knuckles, shifted his hips, the way he smelled, and even his snoring.

She liked it all.

Despite regularly watching porn, Arya never imagined doing any of those things with a lover. Hell, she never imagined she’d have a lover.

But, in that moment, Arya ground her aching cunt against Gendry’s mouth as she took his cock into her own mouth. Slob accumulated on Gendry’s dick as it trickled down to the root while Arya languidly bobbed her head up and down. Based off of Gendry’s stilled hips, Arya knew he was fighting every instinct to buck up into her mouth; she took him even deeper into her mouth.

“Gods, Arya,” her lover grunted.

Arya bit back a grin.

It was important to Arya that she learned how to give head right. She wouldn’t kid herself and pretend it had anything to do with wanting to be good in general (sure, she did, but…). No, her current focus was pleasing a certain black haired, blue eyed man who ate her cunt like a starving man. Arya learned how to primarily breathe out of her nose and to relax her gag reflex when necessary. She occasionally sucked in her cheeks, used her tongue, and sometimes incorporated her hands. Other times, she simply licked his shaft from root to tip and either fondled or slurped on his balls.

Almost as if she was making love to him with her mouth. 

(She was).

 

-The Essence of You-

 

There was definitely a correlation between how often Arya let Gendry top her depending on where they were fucking.

Whenever they were at his place, she tended to be on top of her in some capacity and Arya was all for it. It wasn’t a coincidence that this occurred when they were at his place nor was Gendry the culprit behind it. Arya knew for a fact that Gendry loved it when she rode him—he loved being inside her and, whatever he needed to do to achieve this, he was all for it.

Honestly, Arya loved smelling him as she buried her face in his pillow while he pounded her hips into the mattress. Then when he rested his torso on her back, it practically sent her over the edge. It was something about smelling him as he laid into her, that gave Arya the sensation that he was all around her. It felt powerful and affirming.

Arya clutched Gendry’s hand after he finally dropped himself across her back and brought her close. She release a shaky breath at his closeness. Deeply, she moaned, when his hips rolled against her, which pressed her own into the mattress.

As he rocked into her, the heat in Arya’s belly matched the fire between her legs.

She wanted more of him.

“Harder, please…” Arya gasped. The strength behind each thrust increased and the younger woman nonsensically moaned in response. “Harder…harder…”

“Fucking hell, Arya,” Gendry choked out.

Long ago, they surpassed his fears of hurting her whenever she asked him to get rough. She wasn’t some delicate flower and, at this point, Gendry understood Arya’s limits. No, this was about him pushing his limits and not having to be so restrained and Arya knew he fucking loved it. Gendry was probably afraid of how much he loved not having to hold back. By now, he had to know she loved it too.

And she was so close she could almost taste it.

The sounds of their slapping flesh; his squeaking mattress; the cracked window, which let in the moderately loud noise of Flea Bottom traffic; their sweaty, slick, and burning skin; and his hot breath against her ear.

Gendry slid a hand into Arya’s slick, moist cunt, kissed the back of her head, and then bit into her ear as he slammed into her.

“Oh—Gendry,” she panted. Arya pushed back against him as she grabbed his arm tighter. “Mmm…oh fuck. Oh fuck.”

“Yea?” ‘You like that,’ Arya heard the unasked question.

“Yea,” she moaned.

A wet, tired kiss was placed against her ear as she heard Gendry gasp, “I love you” as he came.

Before Gendry could still in horror at what he let out, Arya grabbed his head. She craned her head to look at him and said, “I love you too.”

“Yea?” ‘Forreal?’ Gendry was wide eyed with thinly veiled panic.

Arya nodded. “Yea.”

Gendry kissed Arya so passionately he just about took her breath away. 

-What You Heard and What You Know-

In thought, Arya rubbed her wrist and smiled. The day before, she allowed Gendry to blindfold and tie her up during sex. Every once in a while, her and Gendry liked to try out new stuff in the bedroom and see how they felt about it. There was definitely a certain…arousal in being tied up for Arya, but she doubted she’d be into more of the kinkier elements of that lifestyle. Besides, it was Gendry’s turn after she tied him up on a few occasions.

Arya rinsed her hands, and then dried them. Before she left the bathroom, she checked her face in the mirror.

Re-joining her family in the dining room, Arya took her place at the table. After they food was served, Arya ate and drank as she chatted amongst her siblings and parents.

A while later, her mother lightly tapped her fork against a wine glass as she expectedly looked around the table.

“May we have everyone’s attention,” her father said. The table quieted down. “Your mother and I have an announcement.”

Arya wonder if it was about the Stark Enterprises expanse. There were rumors of her father looking to expand the company into more regions, which three central hubs and have Robb named as one of the heads. If that was the case, she was proud of her brother. Although it was definitely nepotism as to why he was groomed so well for the position, he was actually qualified since he learned firsthand from their father.

Or perhaps their mother would be officially hired as an advisor for Stark Enterprises. Gods knows how long she’s been unofficially advising the company, especially more so as she and her siblings have gotten older.

Catelyn lovingly looked at Ned as she said, “Your father and I are expecting; you all are going to have a little brother or sister.”

The shock around the table was palpable.

Arya shook her head. “Umm…wow.”

“But, you two are old,” Sansa pointed out.

Arya laughed into her wineglass .

“Sansa,” Ned and Catelyn said at the same time. “We may be older parents, but we aren’t old,” Catelyn chastised. She and Ned were 45 and 46 respectively.

“Regardless,” Robb said, diplomatically. “Congrats, mom and dad. I can’t wait to meet my little brother or sister.”

The rest follow suit and uttered congratulations to their parents, except for Rickon.

“Man, this is awesome,” he gushed. “That means I’m not the baby anymore.”

Her mom opened her mouth, and then abruptly closed it. She tried to bite back a smile, but ended up laughing out loud. “You’ll always be my baby, Rickon.”

“Mom,” he whined. “But, I’m not the baby anymore—you’re having a new baby.”

Catelyn shook her head and muttered, “Most kids are jealous of a new baby.”

“Cat, he’s 14; he’s around the age were kids want to be more independent,” Ned rationalized. Catelyn frowned and Ned he took her hand in his own to comfort her.

Their parents changed the topic and asked their kids how school and work was. Arya figured that her father was still working on that expansion deal since he hadn’t confirmed it yet. Although people called it a rumor, everyone knew it was if not when the expansion happened. 

Robb discussed the pressures of being second in command in department, but he also derived immense satisfaction out of the work and the employees. Jon was on a sabbatical from his advising position and was at a crossroads. He was undecided between continuing his advising position at Stark Industries or taking the job offer with his biological father, Rhaegar Targaryen. Ever since Arya could remember, Jon and his bio dad have always had a complicated relationship.

His mom, her aunt Lyanna, died in childbirth when she was 16 and Jon went to go live with her parents because Rhaeger’s wife, Elia, refused to raise his bastard son—he wouldn’t even give Jon his last name either. But, he also refused to give him Lyanna’s maiden name, Stark, which was how Jon Snow came to be. Within the last few years, Rhaegar made attempts to repair his relationship with his son, but he knew that Jon would always consider Ned to be his real father.

But, it wasn’t just the abandonment. Perhaps, it was because he’d been raised with Stark values or it was just plain ole fashioned human decency, but Jon had a huge issue with his father being a married man with kids getting involved with his mom. Especially when she was just 16 and he was 34. No matter how much progress they made, Jon could never completely absolve his bio father of his sins. 

Arya tuned out when Sansa talked about grad school and fashion.

Bran just finished his first year in college and he double majored in anthropology and philosophy and minored in theoretical physics. It made Arya’s head hurt to think about the workload he was taking on. Passionately, Bran discussed his first year, all the books he read, the subjects he researched, and his well versed professors. The course load wasn’t even a sweat to him.

Arya, for her part, was double majoring as well, but her majors heavily complimented one another, which was why she was doing it in the first place. Her majors were English and philosophy, with a specialized focus on Women and Gender studies. Although her family wasn’t necessarily baffled by her majors, they were baffled that there was actually a growing filed dedicated to it.

To make Rickon feel included, his siblings asked him about school and he said, “It hasn’t changed since you all graduated; it’s boring and long.”

“Rickon,” Catelyn chastised. The currently youngest child huffed, and then stuffed his mouth with food. “Well, I’m glad school is going great for you, sweetheart, is there anything else going on with you,” she asked her youngest daughter.

In thought, Arya frowned as she tried to think of anything she forgot. “No, school’s fine,” she remarked.

“I mean, outside of that,” her mom clarified.

“Not that I know of,” Arya said in a baffled tone.

Catelyn gave Arya a warm, knowing smile. “Oh…is that so?”

“Yes.” Arya looked at her mom suspiciously.

“That’s funny because I just recently spoke to Ned Dayne and he said that he hasn’t hung out with you recently because and I quote, ‘Arya’s been spending a lot of time with her boyfriend.’”

Robb and Jon whipped their heads and looked at Arya. “What?” Robb asked just as Jon protectively asked, “You have a boyfriend?”

“No way,” Sansa gushed.

In that moment, Arya swore, when she saw Ned again she was going to kill him. She was going to kill him and no one was ever going to find the body.

Expectantly, her father looked at her as he wore a small smile on his face.

“I don’t know what Ned thinks, mom and dad, but I don’t have a boyfriend.” Arya shrugged. She could see how Ned might think Gendry was her boyfriend, but he wasn’t. Hell, they haven’t even had that discussion…yet. And Ned liked her, of course he would jump to that assumption. “This is the same guy who assumed that Jon and I were dating because he saw us at the movies together once.”

Jon shook his head at the reminder. “Gods,” he swore. “Did he not even consider the possibility that we might be related. I mean, we look more alike than you and your actual siblings.”

Arya raised her hands in front of her as if to say, ‘My point exactly.’

“So, you aren’t dating anyone, sweetie,” Catelyn confirmed.

Arya shook her head. “No, mom. Other than me not having time to date, guys are idiots. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I was about to say…” Robb laughed. “I was prepared to have a one on one talk with this guy and ask him what were his intentions with you.”

Rolling her eyes, Arya sipped her wine.

“Hey, that’s my job,” Ned joked, to which the table chuckled.

Rickon looked at his second oldest sister and mischievously said, “But, you do have a standing dick appointment.”

The color drained from Arya’s face.

Their mom’s tone serious, “Rickon, what did you just say?”

“Arya has a standin—OW!” Rickon whined as he tenderly rubbed his arm.

“You went through my phone,” Arya asked, incensed with her fist balled up.

Catelyn was not to be interrupted. “I will deal with Rickon later. You have a standing what???”

“But, I didn’t go through her phone, mom,” Rickon said. “Arya let me borrow hers since mine is broken. The message popped up, I swear. Monica said she wanted to hang out with Arya when she got back in town, but she knew that Arya already had a standing dick appointment to get to.”

“What the fuck, Arya?” Anger radiated off of Robb. “Who’s the jackass that you’re having sex with?”

“Robb!” Ned chastised. “Language.”

Excitedly, Sansa texted on her phone as she grinned at the drama.

“He’s not a jackas—“ Catelyn interrupted Arya.

“Arya, are you out having sex with a rando?”

Appalled, Arya looked at her mom. “Rando? Mom, this isn’t the 1960s and, no, I’m not having sex with a ‘rando.’”

Sansa snorted. “She’s probably hooking up with some townie.”

“Arya, you aren’t even dating this guy,” Jon pointed out. “Wh—why would you have sex with him?”

“Because I wanted to—because I want to,” Arya practically yelled. “I’m not some naive little girl. I’m 20 and if I want to have sex with a guy I’m not dating, which you don’t need to date someone to fuck them, by the way, I can. He’s not some rando, a jackass, or my boyfriend; he’s my friend…with benefits.”

Her father rested his face in his hands and groaned.

“You didn’t say whether or not he was a townie,” Sansa reminded.

Arya rolled her eyes. “Yes, Sansa, he’s a townie.”

Scandalized, Sansa mumbled ‘I knew it’ to herself as she furiously typed on her phone.

Confused, Jon said, “I—I didn’t even know you were interested in guys in that way. I mean, you just said early that guys are idiots.”

“Guys ARE idiots—even him, he knows that,” Arya said, nonchalantly.

“I need a drink,” her mom said out loud as she stared longingly at the wine.

“I don’t know. He kinda sounds like he’s your boyfriend,” Rickon said. “He said he loves and misses you and can’t wait to beat your ass in Fortnite. And you said, “I love you too, you stupid bull, and you wish you could beat my ass at Fortnite.”

Enraged, Arya glared at Rickon, “You did go through my phone.”

“Not the first time,” her youngest brother said weakly.

Rickon shot up out of his chair and Arya chased after him. Her family her a thump and Rickon’s screams. Robb, Jon, and Catelyn got up and went into the living room where Arya sat on her little brother and pinched various parts of his body

“Arya!” Robb and Jon pulled her off of Rickon.

As Rickon rubbed the places where Arya pinched him, he laughed. “Hey, Arya…” He said softly.

“What?”

“Don’t you find it weird that your boyfriend looks like Uncle Robert when he was younger?”

Arya slipped out her brother and cousin’s grasp and was about to attack Rickon again when they grabbed her once more.

 

-Labels and Things-

 

Back when Gendry told Arya that he loved her for the first time, Arya stopped being in denial about what they were doing: making love.

It sounded so corny and cliche, just the phrase alone, but what they were doing was more than fucking. It was emotional and intense and they truly did have deep, romantic feelings for one another. In the beginning, those lines were easy to draw: just sex. For a while, it became muddle and unclear, but now they were easy again: making love.

Gendry sat on the bed and Arya sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her arms were hooked under his armpits as she held him close. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Gendry’s fingers dug into her hips as thrust up into Arya over and over.

Arya kissed her lover’s neck, then his jawline, his nose, and then, finally, his lips. She cupped Gendry’s face with one hand and the back of his neck with the other. As she rocked into Gendry, he placed a hand between her legs and stroked her sensitive spot.

Arya moaned into his mouth.

Without breaking apart from her, Gendry put Arya onto her back and pumped into her wildly.

“Fuck, yes,” she gasped as she grabbed Gendry’s ass to pull him deeper into her. “Fuck yes,” Arya chanted over and over.

Spreading her legs wider and lifting them higher, Arya delightfully sobbed when he got deeper. She felt delirious. She felt so fucking full, stretched out, and content. Lazily, her fingers clawed at Gendry’s chest as he lips along her jaw and lips.

Gendry placed one of her legs on his shoulders for a deeper angle and that was…perfection, but when he held her leg against her chest as he slowly stroked in and out of her, Arya just about lost her mind.

He was relentless and Arya praised the Gods, both Old and New, that Gendry didn’t ease up on her.

Although Gendry had exhausted on her numerous occasions, it was never like this. When he was through with her, Arya fell straight to sleep.

Arya awoke to Gendry’s soft snores in her ear.

She ached, but it was a good ache.

Gendry moaned in his sleep and pulled her closer. Ugh, he was such a cuddler…Arya loved it.

She kissed him til he woke up.

After a while, Gendry began to respond and kissed her back. Smiling, his eyes finally fluttered open and he looked at her. Adoringly, he looked at her.

“Do you want to meet my parents,” Arya whispered. Perplexed, Gendry looked at her. “Well, my parents want to meet you.”

Burrowing his head further into the pillow, Gendry then snuggled closer to her. He pecked her lips. “I’m fine with that,” he stated. “I might have an easier time with them thinking we’re just friends.”

“Well, they want to meet my boyfriend,” she clarified as she raised an eyebrow.

A smile broke out on Gendry’s face. “I’m your boyfriend?”

“Yea,” she said. “Well, I mean, if you want to be.”

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend.” He kissed her again, passionate this time. “I’ve wanted that for a while.”

“I know,” she said. “Me too.”

 

-Beginnings-

 

“You ready?” Arya looked at her boyfriend as they stood on the front porch of her childhood home.

Gendry nodded.

Arya interlaced their fingers, and then opened the door.

As soon as she entered the house, her parents appeared. They stared at Gendry in shock, her father more so than her mother.

“He really does look like a young Robert,” Catelyn said in disbelief.

Gendry furrowed his brows and looked at Arya in confusion.

Arya was going to kill Ned, and then Rickon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut lines:
> 
> "Arya, do not lay a hand on ned."
> 
> "What about an arrow?"


End file.
